Glitched
by Batman91939
Summary: Sam is home from college for the summer and plans on doing normal teenage summer stuff such as swimming at the lake, going on date with his girlfriend and hanging out with some alien robots! But we all know it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.
1. Late!

**Not much has been changed. I cleaned it up though and cut it into chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own transformers**

* * *

The blaring of Sam's alarm clock is what woke him out of his blissful sleeping in. Groaning, he shot out a hand to try finding the snooze button to turn off the offending noise. Not succeeding quickly enough, Sam grabbed the clock and chucked it across the room, ending the irritating blaring sound.

Sam nearly laid back down, but the sound of Bumblebee's set text tone on his phone going off made him sigh and get up to fetch the device.

_-11:45 A.M. Meeting Mikeala at 12:00 P.M. Remember?_

Sam took about three seconds before remembering his and Mikaela's conversation over the phone last night. They was a new movie out at the cinema that had an one o'clock showing for half price that they both wanted to see and then they were to go out to a late lunch together.

Eyes going wide after looking at the time on his phone again, Sam scrambled off his bed, but tangled his feet up in the mess of sheets in the hasty attempt and fell right back down. After the fight with the sheets, he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair and get dress. All the while his phone was going off with both Bumblebee's and Mikaela's set text tones.

Zipping up his sweatshirt and grabbing his cell phone, Sam ran from his room and started down the 16 steps to the first floor.

"Sam! What'd I tell you about stomping down or up the stairs!" Sam's dad yelled from the newly remodeled kitchen, where he and his wife were making lunch and having a bit of Merlot. "Sound like a heard of elephants running around." He muttered to himself.

"At least we only have one teenager." Judy told her husband. "The Robinson family have three of them."

"Sorry." Sam yelled back, not hearing his parents conversation, as he flipped open his phone and almost ran out the back sliding glass door.

"Wait, Sam. Did you want any lunch?" She asked, smiling when Sam reappeared in her line of sight. "Or a snack before you go?"

"Um…" He glanced up from his phone to the half full wine glasses and then the clock on the stove as he walked into the kitchen. It was 11:58. "I'm going to be late for this date with Mikeala" _And you are drinking… before noon… I'm so going to be gone ALL day._

"Oh. Okay. Make sure you eat something, though." She said, seeming unfazed and went back to putting mustard in a frying pan.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "O-okay! See ya!" Sam called back as he hastily trotted to the backyard's garage.

"Hey, Bee. You ready?" Sam asked as ran in and jumped in the diver side.

_Always late. Always late. Yes it's always the same.* _Bumblebee's speakers started playing as Sam buckled his seatbelt.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Sam said sarcastically but smiling. "Okay let's go pick up Mikaela before we're any later."

And with that Bumblebee drove out of the garage and towards the Banes' residents. Sam let Bumblebee do the driving as he scrolled though the many text messages from his girlfriend.

_-Hey. Remember the movie? 1 o'clock? _

_-Sam?_

_-I'll leave without u and u know I will._

_-U've got 20 mins._

The ride over to Mikaela's house wasn't very long, so it was 12:17 when the yellow black striped Camaro pulled up in front of Mikaela's house. _Just in time, _Sam thought before he quickly jumped out, ran up to the door, and knocked.

'Still late, but not by much. Maybe…" Sam was cut off from his musings when Mikaela opened the door, giving Sam a glare that could kill.

Sam paled and stammered, "Hey Mikaela. Y-you ready?"

Mikaela's look didn't waver, "I thought it was girls who 'would be late to their own funeral.'"

"Yeah, I mean no…uh…I was…it"

"You slept in, didn't you?" Mikaela asked but already knew the answer.

Sam sucked in a breath and blew it out, "Yeah, yeah I did. I'm sorry, but it's only 12:23. We can still make it." Sam looked up hopefully.

Mikaela still glared and Sam shrunk even more, before she smiled, "Yeah, let's go. You buy the popcorn though!" She stepped pass him and walked to the awaiting car. "Hey Bumblebee."

Bumblebee chirped in response as he opened his door for the girl.

"Oh thank you, Bumblebee. A true gentlemen." She looked pointedly back at Sam.

"Suck-up." Sam mumbled as he walked around the car's front to the driver's side door. Bumblebee only chirped and made a whirl noise in return as Sam got in, started the engine and drove towards the movie theater.

* * *

**A/N: Idk if anyone remembers this story but oh well if anyone does I didn't kill it!**


	2. Movies and Crumbs?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Transformers or Psych.**

**P.S- This takes place after ROTF and the character Leo will be in this one. I thought since he knew of the Autobots and was Sam roommate though college that they would become friends and so he would need a guardian, so he was assigned Skids and Mudflap.**

* * *

Sam and Mikaela arrived at 12:36, with only running 1.5 stop signs and several yellow lights. Sam argued that the point five of the stop sign didn't count, until Bumblebee told Mikaela to pull out the driving manual in his glove box and read the section on stop signs.

Sam then pouted the rest of the way to the movie theater.

Once they arrived, both teens groaned. Nearly all the parking lot was full of cars. The only parking spaces were the ones way out in the lot and Sam never liked leaving Bumblebee so far out.

Sam knew Bumblebee couldn't be easily scratched or dented like other cars and he certainly couldn't be broken into, but Bumblebee wasn't just Sam's car. He wasn't even really his. The yellow black striped Camaro was a living thinking sentient robot and like a best friend to Sam. He wouldn't leave Mikaela or another friend in the farthest parking space from the theater, then go watch a near two hours movie and expect everything to be a-okay. No that wasn't a friendship, so Sam drove around for about five minutes before they got lucky and someone pulled out of the third parking place from the first.

"Come on! We still have to get our tickets and get popcorn! Which you're paying for, remember?" Mikaela nearly jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped, making Bumblebee give a high trill/chirp in warning and fright.

"Sorry." Mikaela apologized quickly as he gave Bumblebee's door a pat. He rumbled his engine in what could have been considered a purr. Mikaela smiled.

"Yeah I remember, but slow down I'm coming and we still have time." Sam said as he stepped out of Bumblebee.

"Not if were going to get a good seat." Was the last thing Sam heard before she ran off inside to get the tickets.

Thinking he better hurry, Sam looked around, seeing no one around, he turned to Bumblebee. "The movie is only an hour and forty minutes. You think you can wait that long here with out getting bored?"

Bumblebee quietly trilled then chirped, making a sound close to an 'I dunno.'

Sam sighed and was about to say something but was cut off by Bumblebee, who chirped and made a whirl noise which Sam had learned to mean "Yes, I capable." or something of that nature.

The teen smiled and patted Bumblebee's roof, "K, see ya in about two hours." And with that, Sam jogged off after his girlfriend, in hopes she was still waiting for him and didn't make true her threat of going by herself.

Bumblebee meanwhile entertained himself with watching a movie himself on a website Sam had shown him. It had all sorts of genres of movies; horror to comedy to children's shows to romance and so much more. Best of all he could watch them instantly, he didn't have to wait for them to be mailed or go to a movie theater to watch them. Nope he could be anywhere and still watch a movie or TV show of his choice. His current choice was a comedic television show where the main character pretended to be a psychic even though he was just very observant and along with his best friend, they solve crimes for the SBPD.

Bumblebee was enjoying the episode where the main character, his friend, a police officer, and the mortician had all gotten over-energized at a party the night before and were trying to figure out what had happened. Things weren't going well for the characters. First the one named Lassiter was missing three bullets from his gun that had been fired as well. Then they all get called down to the station because a dead human was found, who happened to have been shot three times, wore the sandals the character Shawn was wearing and had his phone too.

Bumblebee laughed as he continued to watch until his internal comlink beeped, signaling that another Autobot was trying to hail him. He opened the channel and heard the loud heavily accented voice of Skids.

*Yo, Bumblebee! What's up?*

Then a second channel pinged in Bumblebee's HUD and it showed the green bots brother was also contacting him. He reluctantly opened the second comm channel, knowing he would being getting a processor ache from having the twins loud obnoxious voices blaring on his internal comm system.

*Hey, black and yellow! We had a question for ya. * Mudflap called immediately after Bumblebee opened the comm link.

*Yeah! We got a little problem with our human chia pet.* Skids added before Bumblebee could send a word.

*That's the question we were going to ask?* Mudflap asked

*Yeah, stupid!* Skids shot back.

Before Mudflap could respond and most likely start a fight Bumblebee sent via comm text, -What's the problem with Leo?- Bumblebee doubted that it was something very serious by the twins attitude towards the situation, even though they had a different sense of humor and did spend a majority of their time joking and fighting they did care for their charge.

*Oh. Well he has this habit of eating in our cabs and leaving crumbs everywhere but won't clean up after. * Came both Skids and Mudflap's reply.

-Did you try telling him to and how you don't like it?- Bumblebee sent. If he could talk he'd probably get that tone that adults get when talking to the younger of the human species.

*Yeah! 'course we did!* Came Skids' indignant reply. *He just laughed and called it payback*

*Yeah and we heard Sam kept doing the same thing ta ya and we were wonderin' if ya could tell us what ya did ta cure 'em of it?* Mudflap asked.

Bumblebee laughed at the memory of that day. He hadn't thought about that in a while and he sure did cure Sam of his 'leaving crumbs in Bumblebee's seat or floor' bad habit.

Bumblebee had tormented Sam that week with many different crumb related pranks. The bot had put potato chip crumbs in Sam's bed each night, had hid cookie crumbs in his school bag/binder, had placed sticky caramel squares in his shoes, and had finally rigged up a bucket full of chips along with other crumblely human foods and set in on the top of the garage's side door which Sam always came though when he came to get Bumblebee. That had been the last straw for Sam, he'd at first been anger, but then realized that he didn't like food crumbs everywhere or food being dropped on him so he stopped eating inside Bumblebee or if he had he would vacuum the crumbs up as soon as he could.

-Um… It's a long story and I don't think Leo would like it very much- Bumblebee typed and the twins groaned.

*Come on Bee-bee! We need ya help!* Skids whined

*Yeah!* Mudflap agreed, *I got crumbs all up in my seats!*

-First off, don't call me 'Bee-bee' and why should I help you when all you did was laugh and make stupid comments when I had the same problem?- Bumblebee texted, feeling no sympathy for the two.

*'Cuz were stupid and need help from a much wiser mech. *Mudflap started but was interrupted by Skids' comment of 'who you calling stupid?'

*You! You stupid piece of..* Mudflap was quickly interrupted by Bumblebee, who could feel that processor ache coming on.

-Okay. One condition.-

*What?* The twins asked in unison.

-Next four times I come to base, I'll be target free from both you two and the other two. - Bumblebee texted his proposition and both twins groaned but agreed. So Bumblebee told them the story, which set the green ad orange twins into a fit of laughter.

With his CPU rattled with loud laughter, Bumblebee didn't hear or see the tiny blip that appeared then disappeared on his long range scanners.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! There's chapter two! Any mistakes let me know! Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Stories and Ratchet's Sense of Humor

**Chapter three…I think…yeah! This is chapter three. I'm horrible at dialogue, it's so difficult for me to write so if it's bad I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers or Psych or Star Trek or My little Pony. **

**P.S- I don't watch My Little Pony. It's mentioned in here for a friend.**

The movie was over at it's designated time and Sam with Mikaela came walking out just as the credits started rolling on the episode of the show Bumblebee was watching. Quickly existing the movie watching program, Bumblebee waited for the teens.

They were smiling/laughing as Mikaela recited a funny line from the movie, coping the character's high pitched nasally voice just perfectly. Sam doubled over in laughter as they continued to stroll towards the yellow and black Camaro. Sam clasped Mikaela's hand in his once they calmed down then they let go and got inside Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bee. Hope ya didn't get too bored." Sam greeted the Autobot.

And Bumblebee thought of the movie he'd watched and the conversation with the green and orange set of twins and Bumblebee safely concluded no he had more than enough to occupy his time. So he happily trilled and chirped.

"That's good." Sam was glad Bumblebee didn't get bored and have to wait a near two hours before they got to actually do something today.

"What did ya do while we were inside?" Mikaela asked as Bumblebee started his engine and drove from the parking lot. Sam placed his hands on the steering wheel so it looked as if he was the one driving.

Bumblebee's radio turned on, static sounded at first then a line from the TV show he'd been watching came on.

-I'm not keeping it from you, I just don't remember what happened. I expect someone to come around every corner and say, "Not you again."**-

Sam laughed, "You're on season six already? I guess I can't blame you."

"Yeah, especially that episode. It was on my top five for the funniest. "Mikaela commented.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Micheala asked as her stomach growled, making Sam laugh then his stomach growled and Mikaela laughed back. Sam blushed before saying, "We're right near everything. You can pick. I'm open to anything."

"Um… how about Burger King. I haven't had that in a while." Micheala suggested, turning to look at Sam, to see if he agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed.

Bumblebee's radio switched to a different station, another quote from Star Trek sounding.

-Heading, Captain?-

"Burger King" And deciding to indulged in the joke, Sam added, "Warp 6, Lieutenant."

Bumblebee making a sound that resembled mechanical laughter, the Autobot hung a hard right, making Sam griped his arm rest to keep from fling in Micheala's lap as did Micheala but to keep from flying out her just rolled down window. Both teens quickly buckled their seatbelts.

**. . . . **

"Hey, where going to eat inside okay?" Sam told Bumblebee as he pull into the fast food restaurant's parking lot.

Bumblebee chirped in acknowledgement and parked close to the front door of the establishment.

Sam and Micheala chose a table on the patio outside, just in sight of Bumblebee, after they had ordered and got their food. Sam ordered a cheeseburger with a large fry and Pepsi/orange soda for a drink. Mikaela wrinkled her nose at Sam's choice in the mix of his soda, she's ordered a chicken sandwich with a large fry as well, but had Sprite mixed with Pepsi.

The couple ate their lunch while they continued to talk about how funny the movie they saw was, then the conversation turned to options on what they could do for the rest of the day. It was nearing four o'clock so the time eliminated some possibilities.

"Maybe we can go to the junk yard, we can play with Mr. McKay's pool table while Bee drives around or transforms to stretch." Mikaela suggested and Sam nodded, his mouth full of food.

Once he swallowed he replied, "Yeah I think Bee would like that." The he smirked, "Remember when Bee tired to jump one of the huge dirt/trash hills and he over shot his landing. And ended up skidding into that mound of trash, that fell on top of him." Sam re-told the story just ask Mikaela took a drink of her soda.

Mikaela's hand flew to her mouth as she pressed her lips together, to keep herself from spit taking, while she silently laughed and tried to shallow.

Sam just laughed at his perfect timing when retelling that story and the story itself. Bumblebee had transformed while still under all the garbage, so pieces of the trash pile had got stuck in the grooves and joints. The yellow Autobot had spent the rest of that night picking pieces of garbage out of his joints and places between his armor. Two weeks later when Bumblebee went to get his maintenance exam from Ratchet, the doc bot had pulled out a small 'My Little Pony' horse from behind the yellow scouts knee. Ratchet had gave the scout a look that said, 'I curious as to why but I am not sure I'd want to know.' and he'd continued the exam.

As the two ate and laughed about that story, Bumblebee sat in a parking lot re-living that tale and re-living the embarrassment. What the teens didn't know was that Ratchet never forgot finding it and that the medic had a strange sense of humor. The medic would subtlety say something about mini horses or Bumblebee would find the little odd colored pony sitting around their base right in his line of sight. Only Bumblebee and Ratchet ever took notice of it.

Bumblebee knew he'd never live it down, but what made it worse was that the doc bot didn't know how it got stuck there and when Bumblebee tried to explain, Ratchet,with much amuzement, would dismiss him with a 'It's none of my business what you do with the little pony toys, so I don't want to know.'

That left Bumblebee exasperated and resigned to dealing with the medic's sense of humor.

Sam and Mikaela had finished their food and after throwing away the trash and returning the trays, they went out to Bumblebee.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he got in and Bumblebee started his engine.

-Si, mi amigo!- An excited Hispanic voice sounded from Bumblebee's speakers. Bumblebee told himself that he'd not drive the jumps anymore after that incident and he was staying to that, but he still liked transforming or driving aimlessly around.

Sam laughed along with Mikaela as the car and it's occupants drove off the lot.

**A/N: I apologize if this is slow going, I just write what comes to mind and it goes off track sometimes, but I promise the next chapter will be very exciting or at least humorous. **

**** That line is from season six episode of Psych called 'Last Nights Gus'. **


End file.
